Luke Triton And The Wolf Curse
by Wolf8298
Summary: HA HA HA HA HA HA! I TRICKED YOU! Im back with the same story! But this is a diffrent way :  Im using a wolf and letting my sister handle my old story. Dont worry. You may think this will be the same. But it is not. SO READ IT
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK! YES BACK! **

**WHOO HOO!**

**Dont worry about the random story. If you read the update, my sister did her newest chapter. (NO MEAN REVIEWS TO MY SISTERS STORY I KNOW BOXING!) **

**Im using a wolf instead of a falcon. This is going to be diffrent. SO. GO. DOWN. AND. READ. THE. PROLOGUE. **

**PROLOGUE**

Luke's eyes flickered. He felt his body come to energy and life. Luke groaned. "W-w-w-w-where am I?" Luke asked aloud. He tried to rise up on his back legs, but he stumbled and fell down.

Luke's eyes were blurry. But now they took shape and he saw a tree. But... holy smokes! Everything Luke saw was a blurry black and white.

He flet movement in his legs. He rose up. That was strange. He also felt something come into...were those back legs? How had he gotten back legs?

His legs straightend and he felt more movement in his backside. He looked behind him and wiggled a silky tail. HUH? What was happening!

He found his...paws? _Good god. _Thought Luke. _What a dream. _Luke stopped. He looked up at a pointed muzzle.

He saw a brown wolf. It was a musky tanish brown. The wolf rose up on his hind legs, then lifted his muzzle and howled.

**Did you like it? Iknow short prologue. The first chapter begins later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke stared at the strange howling figure. Its howl was musky like the wolves brown fur. The wolf tapped the end of his tail.

He stopped howling and his eyes landed on Luke.

The wolf then snarled, pinned back his ears and barked. Luke howled. He lifted his muzzle to the sky and howled a clear howl. Luke had no idea what he was doing.

The wolf stared at Luke. The wolves legs stiffen. "Come here Wolfy." Hissed the brown wolf. The wolf lashed out his claws ready to grab Luke. Luke went running inot the filed of wild flowers at the base

of the cliffs. The wolf was about to chase Luke and snap him in half.

But Luke ran. His heart pounded in his ears. "I'M DREAMING!' Cried Luke. He let the wolf tumble down behind him. And he ran even faster.

When Luke came to the river bank he slid to a stop, spraying mud on his nose. He leaped across it and landed with the impact almost knocking the breath from him.

He raced across the narrow tunnel and ended up back to the wild flowers.

He felt like he was in a car crash when he tripped on his tail, sharp impulses of pain pounded his body and mostly nose.

Luke knew he had to stands and fight for himself, so he drew back his head at the giant wolf and bared his teeth. He wolf just laughed and kicked dirt up around himself.

Luke lashed out his claws, the other wolf never knew it until the claws connected with his face.

The wolf bit into Luke's neck but Luke jumped and the wolf flew off.

The wolf bit Luke's tail and Luke bit the wolves muzzle, "Let go!" Hissed the brown wolf. "No!" Wailed Luke as he continued. He wolf kicked but Luke had faster fore paws.

The wolf put the old fang lock on poor Luke. Luke jumped wildly. And felt the wolf chocking him.

It had grabbed his scruff!

Luke kicked like a wild horse and soon pounded the wolf to the dirt. Luke kicked his paws up in the air as the wolf lay limp under him. Luke's eyes burned like a fire as he stared down at the wolf.

He pushed the wolf with his muzzle. Th wolf laid, not moving at all. Luke guessed he had killed it. He sniffed it. I smelled dead.

Just to be sure, Luke bit into the possible kill. In a instant, the wolf jumped up and hissed like a lion. Startled, and with nothing else to fight with, Luke ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

Luke could tell the wolf was putting up a chase, he ran faster but the wolf jumped on him and pinned him.

Luke cried out in a dreadful howl. The musky, blood colored wolf sniffed the edges of Luke's fur. Luke was as stiff and still as stone not daring to move a fur inch.

"The warrior." Mumbled the wolf, his eyes widening. "Our Hero. Finally." Luke jumped up and yelped, "What warrior!" The brown wolf was startled but regained his mind quickly.

"You were lying limp." Said the strange musky wolf. 'But now, you are powerful on your paws, and look as strong as a lion. And as mighty as a tiger."

Luke craned his neck and rolled his eyes up in his head. "I knew this dream is crazy!" Complained Luke.

The wolf shuffled his paws and looked into the horizon. 'It may be wired Luke," said the wolf, "but you shall never dream. You shall awake to nothing. You shall move onward. Move onward, shining star."

Luke stared at the wolf shocked. "Huh?" Luke asked, "you mean?... No!" The borwn wolf just smiled and kept saying, "move onward star." Luke steeped back. "No!" Luke screamed and howled in rage.

"Move onward!" Whisperd the wolf. Luke yelped and cried, "where?" But in a flash of white, them wolf had vanished. "No! Where!" Luke called, chasing the wind.

The whispers pounded inside Luke's head as he skidded to a sudden stop at the lake. He looked all around until he spotted a bolder. He climbed up the bolder using all his paw power.

_This cannot be happening to me_! Luke's mind whirled. He sat on the bolder and stared down at himself.

He just had to let it all out.

He cried, making the lake bigger as he wailed. He just wanted to go home! What was this warrior stuff? Where would he go! He missed the professor and Flora and evreyone! Even the inspector!

And so how Luke fell asleep, he may never know.

**Note- Ah, sorry if this took long. :)**


End file.
